Skirmish of Sundari
Upon the ascension of a new government established by pacifistic Mandalorians and remnants of the New Mandalorians back in the Clone Wars, the True Sith Empire took this as an opportunity to invade Mandalore, preparing a blockade. The True Sith also sent down undercover agents from Imperial Intelligence to trick the people and spark rumors about the duke and the duchess.This eventually became riots and protests across the city of Sundari, and so on. Later, the duke requested a Jedi, namely Calais Altar to guard the duchy and the palace. However, star destroyers were sent to the planet and blockaded the whole planet, preventing anyone from escaping. Due to this, Cal and his two padawans were tasked in leading the Duke's Guard, and the army. However, they were stopped by the Grand Inquisitor Bavarius, and was utterly defeated. Prelude In the year 3 ABY, a few months before the battle began, in order to restore peace and order, the remnant of the New Mandalorian political party arose to power, due to emergency powers given to them by the people. They managed to liberate the planet from the control of the Galactic Empire. However, the after the battle was over, the New Mandalorians broke their promise to the people. The economy collapsed, and all money and credits were given to the government for "militarization and defense". Due to this weakened state of Mandalore, the True Sith Empire targeted the planet, and sent spies to gather intelligence and start riots. The first one officially happened on Liberation Day, when Mandalorian Xaragon Caigh began a revolt, announcing how the government was weak again, and how their economy collapsed. After that, Xaragon and rioters began demonstrations in front of Sundari Palace, and many important places, drawing more crowds to join the riot. The second riot happened a few weeks later, in front of Sundari. Members of the Duke's Guard also joined the riot, and nearly sacked the palace, but were stopped by the new Jedi that the duchy enlisted as their guardians. The battle Due to tensions rising, and the riots starting to break apart, due to the Pacifistic Mandalorian army and the Jedi, the True Sith sent a blockade of Inquisitor Star Destroyers, Harrower-Class Dreadnoughts, and an Imperial Star Destroyer, ''The Goliath ''to keep the Mandalorians in check. However, due to increasing riots and the New Mandalorians beginning to tighten its grip on the people, the True Sith sent two Grand Inquisitors, Bavarius and C'esta Kan'ova to deal with the situation. The battle would rage on as the Inquisitors would kill many in their way, and destroy all opposing threats. In the meantime, the Duchy's Guard would be met by Imperial Intelligence and were persuaded to kill their leaders. Due to this, the forces on the New Mandalorian side was being outnumbered by the True Sith. The Duchy is Destroyed During the skirmish, the duchy attempted to escape, and managed to leave the palace grounds, only to be pursued by the inquisitors. Due to this, many Sith Fighters were deployed and fired upon the duchy's escape carrier. Once the carrier crashed, the Inquisitors would cut down the duchy. Meanwhile, the True Mandalorians were destroying the Pacifistic Mandalore Army, leaving a wasteland of corpses on the grounds of Sundari. Cal falls into the Void Meanwhile, Cal was defending off against various troopers, with his padawans. Once the Inquisitors arrived however, things got worse, when Kortis was defeated and was knocked out unconscious. When her Jedi Master and fellow padawan were defeated, Jaina Chel, the other padawan finally emerged from hiding, sensing that he was being tortured and saw her Master in his twisted state. At first, she considered the possibility that Cal had been hiding this all along, but then accused the Inquisitor of corrupting her Master. The Inquisitor encouraged her to use her power on Cal to see the truth. Jaina complied and despite seeing dark traits within Cal, she refused to believe it. The Inquisitor continued to taunt her into releasing her anger and battled the Padawan, easily able to defeat the young Jedi. Defeated, Jaina became convinced that Cal's teachings about the light side being stronger than the dark side were nothing but a lie. Cal reminded her that she hasn't completed her training and promises that when she fully communed with the light side of the Force, no Sith could be her match. Nonetheless, Jaina acknowledged the Inquisitor's power and was accepted as a Sith apprentice to Darth Trickerus. Her first act was to strike down her former master with her own hands. Though Cal pleaded her not to let the Sith turn her into a murderer, Jaina coldly retorted that the Jedi hypocritically do likewise to justify their actions, and then, instead of killing Cal, she decided to torture him by throwing him into the Void by opening up a rift and sealing it. Aftermath The aftermath of the battle was a victory for the True Sith Empire. Cal, although alive, would be stuck inside the void for many years. Kortis Miguel, although injured and scarred would survive and would hijack a firespray from a Mandalorian and fly off to Dantooine. The New Mandalorian government was broken, destroyed by the Mandalorian revanchists of the True Mandalorians. The pacifist faction's power faded as the Mandalorian warrior clans and their traditional culture returned to dominate Mandalorian society, while Sundari's place as an important hub of business became a hot spot for the True Sith to train Mandalorians to their ranks. Mandalore soon became one of the True Sith's colonies and it was governed by Darth Aetherald, one of Mandalorian descent.Category:Battles Category:Conflicts